Enough!
by LalaLightwood
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo fight, and Inuyasha's had enough of it. -ONESHOT-


Does anyone else just randomly sit there and daydream? Well, I do. I just sit there, random thoughts passing through my mind. So, I was sat there thinking about the argument I'd had with my older sister this morning... Then BAM! InuYasha entered my head!

'And what has that got to do with this Fanfic?" I hear you say, (well, probably not...) but what if Kagome and Kikyo got into a, ahem, bitch fight with InuYasha sat in the middle of it? This, is my interpretation of my weird, slightly entertaining (for me!) thoughts.

Oh, by the way, I ship InuYasha and Kikyo! Or as I like to call them,_ InuYo_! (Yes, the name needs working on, jeez.)

I think Kagome's a bitch, just saying. ;)

InuYasha and Kagome shippers, PREPARE TO HATE ME.

*evil laugh*

* * *

**Enough!**

InuYasha sat cross legged on the ground, his hands clutched over his ears. However, since his dog ears were sensitive to sound, he couldn't help but hear the bitch fight going on about 25 foot away. He sighed. He didn't realize enrolling Kikyo in their little group to hunt down and kill Naruku would turn so... _so bitchy. _Hoping no blood had been shed, InuYasha made his way towards Kagome and Kikyo, the two women who were literally fighting over him...

"Ooooh, bitch _please!_ At least _I_ have a better sense of style! Socks with sandels? Pssh. What are you, 40?" Kagome.

"You mock my clothing? At least _I_ dress like a proper High Priestess. You look like a slut! Look at at that short skirt, it's repulsive!" Kikyo.

InuYasha sighed once more. His lover from 50 years was pissed, majorly pissed.

"I'm in my school uniform! Of course it isn't slutty!"

"One could have fooled me..."

At that, Kagome launched herself at Kikyo, the younger female raked her finger nails across Kikyo's cheek causing... nothing to happen. Sceaming in outrage, Kikyo back handed Kagome across the face. Stumbling back a few steps, Kagome began screeching back at Kikyo.

"You fucking undead bitch! At least _I'm_ alive!"

"Not for long with the way your acting... slut."

Unaware they had an audience, Kikyo and Kagome's screeching increased. Quite a distance away, Miroku the Monk was hiding behind a tree trunk. Giggling quietly to himself, he began to creep up upon the two maiden's until his nose began streaming blood. Disgusted with himself, he began to retreat back to the hut where they had been accompanying, the kind old monk who lived there was, luckily, away. He was still backing up untill he bumped into... Sango. _Shit._

"I HATE YOU!"

"It seems your language isn't as developed as I hoped. You've been tellling me this for, how long now, the past hour?"

"I-"

Both women stopped as masculine cries began to fill the air. _Miroku._

Ignoring his pleas for help, the women started up again, carrying on with their argument. All InuYasha did was laugh dryly to himself.

"What would InuYasha find attractive in you? You may be my incarnation but hey, you don't look one inch like me."

"Are you calling me ugly, undead bitch of the century?"

"Finally, she finally _'catches onto my drift'_!"

Both women then flew at each other _again_. Slapping, back handing, kicks, hair pulling... everything you could imagine. They were serious about this.

InuYasha sweat dropped. Women, at the best of times, were jealous. And when, er, 'mother nature' intervened, things got a lot worse. He was starting to think he'd take up Koga's offer... Er, not that anyone knew about Koga's proposal, that is.

"INUYASHA!" InuYasha whirled. Glaring at him, both covered in mud and bruises, were Kagome and Kikyo. He sighed and began to slowly ambale over to them.

"InuYasha, you do love me more, dear, yes? Why would you want some incompetent child when-"

"Hey, I'm 15! Not 12!

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "3 years difference..."

"Ladies, ladies..." InuYasha was anxious. Never, not once, had InuYasha been asked his opinion on women. And honestly? He didn't want to tell it.

"Well, InuYasha?" Kagome's eyes gleamed. She began to eye the necklace around InuYasha throat. _Shit._

"Kagome... Kikyo. I have something to tell you both." Straightening his shoulders and staring straight ahead, InuYasha looked both women in the eye and said boldy:

"I'm gay."

Both women's mouth literally dropped. InuYasha had to do all he could not to start laughing, after all, he was telling the truth. Lying would just take the seriousness out of InuYasha's declaration.

"W-what?"

"Explain, InuYasha..._ How could I have not known..._?"

"The truth is... I'm in love with Koga." Kagome's mouth, if possible, dropped even lower.

"We plan to elope and I'm positively sure that you'll handle the Shikon Jewl issue to the best of your abilities. Fair well."

And with that, InuYasha turned to the west and began to make his way back into his lovers arms. He sighed in relief. No longer would he have to worry about those female... things.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Well, I can honestly say I'm not that surprised..."

"Ha, please, spare me the gloating, Kikyo! You're so full of yourself..!"

"Why you-!"

Kikyo and Kagome literally began sharpening their claws, preparing themselves for another cat fight...

Instead of fighting, both women began to cry. Neither of them had InuYasha, instead, all they had was each other. And that was _not_ good company..

"Do you wanna go and rescue Miroku? Itt sounds like he's have a pretty tough time..." Kikyo sniffed slightly, annoyed she had actually started crying._ Stupid half mutt..._

"No, the perverted monk deserves his punishment."

In the distance, a masculine scream could be heard in the distance, along with the distinct _whoosh _of Sango's _Hiraikotsu._

_"_Well, better him than me. Imma' go see if Seshy needs some, er, _help_."

And with that, Kagome ran off into the distance, looking for InuYasha's badass brother, Sesshomaru.

"_Seshy_!?"

~.~.~

"SANGO! Ouch- STAWHHP!"

"Miroku, I haven't even started y-you... PERVERTED OLD MONK!"

With a scream, Miroku threw himself into the old well he often saw Kagome and InuYasha entering and exiting. However, the old well was just that, an old well.

Miroku hit the old, stale water that inhabited the bottom of the well.

Laughing to herself as she saw Miroku fall, Sango began to walk away.

"If you value your life I suggest you stay there!"

Miroku "..." *sweat drop*

* * *

Ha, I know I said that I ship InuYo, but I couldn't resist a KogaxInuYasha combo, both of them make me laugh so much!

Oh, and sorry if my attempt at humor failed, I'm not really that good at writing! I just like getting all my ideas down...

Shit, I realised I didn't include Shippo...

I'm sorry Shippo!

D:

*runs off to a corner and cries*

LaLaLightwood OUT!

Bwt, sorry for the swearing if anyone is offended. XD


End file.
